Back In Time
by lissy.and.ellie.write.fanfics
Summary: Hogwarts remained in peace after the battle with Voldemort. But when three students come across a strange device and travel back in time and accidentally change an important event in wizard history, they must figure out a way to change it back to the way it was before. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. VINCENT I

This is the SYOC story I was talking about starring...

Sara El-Khouly as Femi Ahmose

Algee Smith as Vincent Sloan

Tristin Mays as Anastasia Bandcroft

So here is the first chapter. I will be starting a tumblr for this story soon, so keep a lookout. Here is the first chapter.

* * *

Vincent POV

I board the train as I say goodbye to my father. It's just like the first time on the Hogwarts express. I said goodbye to my mother in advance, because she can't come with me into the train station Platform 9 3/4.

I go to the back of the train, as far as were allowed to go, and save two seats for Femi and Anastasia, my best friends. We'd been sitting in the same cart since we'd started at Hogwarts. It's kind of a tradition for us to sit here together.

I mean, me and Ana are in the same house, but Femi is in Ravenclaw, so we don't see her as much, so it's important to us.

Why do I hang out with two girls, you may ask? I mean, I don't just hang out with them, my best buddy Mason and I are real close. He occasionally sits with us, but he's usually off flirting with some fine Hogwarts females or goofing off with some other buddies, but he knows how important it is for me to sit with them.

Speaking of them, here comes Ana and Femi. They were casually chatting and laughing. They looked so much alike, they could be sisters.

Which they aren't, though they strangely have a lot in common, yet nothing in common.

For example, both are muggle-born.

But, Femi is shy and very calm and soothing, while Ana is a firecracker, marching to the beat to her own drum. They balance each other out.

Me? I am the lone wolf. Literally.

"Hey, dude" said Ana, as she reached our cart.

"Sup" I said. Our usual greeting. My greeting from Femi was the same. She just waved and started writing in her journal.

When I first met her, I had learned quickly she wanted to be a singer/songwriter.

"Femi. Put the journal down. You'll have plenty of time to do that during Professor Quimby's speech" said Ana, yanking the journal out of Femi's reach.

"Hey" she said in protest, and reached out to grab it, but Ana put her hand out further.

I let out a small sigh. I remember the day we all met...

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting, all alone, in the back of the train, minding my own buisness, when I heard a knock. I unlocked the door to see what you wanted._

_"Can I sit here? Everyone else is full." Said Femi, very politely._

_I beckoned her in and I leaned my head on the window, thinking that it as was gonna be a long ride._

_After a long silence, she finally spoke up "I'm Femi, by the way" she said in a small voice._

_I ignored her, because I thought I was all macho back then, too tough to talk to her. And then Ana busted in._

_"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what Johnny Donaldson did to Carrie Thatcher" she screamed at both of us, like we were all long time friends._

_"Pardon my rudeness, but who are you" asked Femi, shyly. Ana grinned and stuck out her hand._

_"Anastasia Bandcroft, but you can call me Ana" she said. A small smile creeped it's way onto Femi's face._

_"Femi Ahmose" she said. And that's when I chose to be an ass._

_"What kind of name is that. It sounds like a cow name" I said. Apparently, that's the best insult an eleven year old can come up with._

_Femi looked hurt, then got defiant "It's Egyptian. It means love, and I happen to be Egyptian and I am proud"_

_I was actually speechless. I hadn't heard her speak the whole ride._

_"Besides, who do you think you are, Mr. I'm too cool to talk to anyone" she said, looking at me angrily._

_*end of flashback*_

I think that was the moment we all... clicked. I remember being impressed and apologizing and I think Ana joked about something and we all laughed.

Anyways, we were all here and we could catch up.

"So guys, how was your summer" I asked them. I saw Femi sulk.

"Boring. All I did was do tradition Egyptian stuff. Dances, educational videos, etiquette. Sometimes, I think my parents are preparing me for some traditional Egyptian daughter contest." She said.

I felt bad for her. Femi's parents didn't exacty like her being a witch.

"My summer was fine" said Ana. And that's all we heard on it. For once, we had nothing to talk about.

Femi eventually got her journal back and was writing in it, while me and Ana tossed a paper ball back and forth. Soon, we heard the door click open.

"Hey, dude long time, no see" said Mason, my best friend.

"I know, how was summer" I asked.

"I don't know, the season or the girl" he asked me. Typical.

"The season. Tell me about it. How's life with mom" I asked.

"Still pretty uptight about my grades. But I honestly can't blame her, she'sjust looking out for me. Though studying is definitely not a plus" he said.

Then he noticed Femi.

"Hey, whatcha writing, Remy" he asked, peering at her notebook.

"It's Femi" she said, looking up for a nano-second.

"Whatever" he said "Just answer the question"

She sighed and closed her eyes, while shaking her head.

"If you must know, I'm trying to write a song" she said.

That caught his attention. "You write music? Maybe I can help, I love music."

Femi looked up him, surprised "Really? I'm just stuck right here at the part..."

And that's where I stopped listening, focusing on the ball me and Ana were throwing back in forth. I took a glance at Femi and Mason and went back to focusing on the ball.

But not before looking at how close they were. And the way they smiled at each other. I don't know what it was, but my chest swelled with anger at the sight of them.

I was struck back to Earth after Ana shouting at me about how we "could've set a record".

I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, and I welcome constructive criticism. I apologize if I have not portrayed your character correctly, give me some tipes on how I could do a better job, please.

Lissy.


	2. FEMI II

So I am doing a Rick Riordan type thing. I am going to do all chapters from here on out in third person. First person gets confusing when you have multiple characters. That's why you only here from one person most of the time in stories. So here is the second chapter. I'll introduce a couple more characters.

* * *

The train ride wasn't long in Femi's eyes. It was a blur. I guess time flies when your focused.

Femi was frustrated. She had never had trouble writing songs. It was so easy, and it came natural to her.

Her parents don't necessarily like her writing songs, unless it's a piece of classical she can play with her violin or piano.

She had barely payed attention to Professor Quimby's, the high maintenance Charms teacher, speech and didn't eat anything at dinner. Paige Matthews, a girl in Ravenclaw, almost had to force feed her some bread. Paige was a good friend.

Why was she so distracted? Well, you might have already figured out that she was writing in her journal.

Femi was now in the Ravenclaw common room, sitting by the fire, writing in her journal.

Femi brushed her thick, tangled hair back to see the paper. It now looked like chicken scratch, and she looked at her pencil, the lead now down to a stub.

Hadn't she just sharpened it? She looked at the eraser, which wasn't there anymore.

Even though they used quills at hogwarts, she still brought some pencils from home. She'd always liked the pencils better.

Femi put down the journal for just a second, to massage her hand, which was getting cramped up from writing for three hours straight. She was super dedicated.

Femi yawned, and realized she was very tired. She decided to close her eyes. Just five minutes...

* * *

Femi woke to Campbell, and American boy, shaking her awake.

"Femi. Femi, wake up. You fell asleep by the fire and almost rolled in. Thank god Marian was here to roll you back. You really shouldn't stay up so late" he said.

Femi got up groggily and tried to remember why she was lying on the ground. Then she remembered.

'Femi, I can't believe you fell asleep' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, or else I would have burned" she said.

Femi thought to herself. She could've sworn she wasn't this close to the fire. And she didn't move much when she slept.

'Maybe it was because I was sleeping somewhere uncomfortable' she thought. 'Yeah, that's probably it'

Femi got up, and looked at the time. 7:28. Femi got up, and went to the girl's sleeping quarters and decided to get at least 15 more minutes of sleep before going to breakfast.

* * *

Halfway into the week they started classes. Nothing special. But today, Vincent and Ana had quidditch tryouts. And Femi promised to be there to cheer them on.

Femi had never been the athletic type. Sure, she had the potential, but she was more intellectual. She have time for sports.

Femi got there early to see Ravenclaw tryouts. Afterall, she did want to know who she would be cheering for. They were good, but next came Gryffindor.

This year, they decided to the tryouts by two teams on the field. And Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin.

Femi didn't dislike Slytherin, there were some pretty decent people in that house. But some people, like Rosalia and Ariadne, who just got under her skin.

Rosalia Amaro was Vincent's ex-girlfriend. They had gone out the year before, and nobody knows what happened, but it ended badly. They can't stand each other.

So of course, an friend of Vincent was Rosalia's enemy. And any enemy of Rosalia, was an enemy of Ariadne.

Ariadne Xair was every teacher's worst nightmare, with the exception of Vincent and Mason. She was a very spoiled Slytherin child, middle child of seven. Raised by Slytherin parents, she is very arrogant, but manages to live in Rosalia's shadow.

It's funny. Anything Rosalia does, Ariadne copies. Like follow the leader.

Anyways, no matter how much Femi hated both, she couldn't deny they were good players.

Rosalia was a very good seeker, and Ariadne was a chaser.

What's funny is that Ana is going out for seeker and Vincent is going out to be a chaser.

Femi watched as the tryouts began and crossed her fingers for Vincent and Ana. And Mason, who was also trying out.

Daisy Reese, the Gryffindor captain, was a sensational leader, and was a good sport. Gryffindor, once again, was going to have a great season.

* * *

Femi cheered for the Gryffindor as they won there mock tryout game. Gryffindor had just "won" and they all worked well as a team. It was a close score.

Femi ran out on the field. But slowed down and braced herself as she saw Rosalia heading to talk to Vincent, who was talking with Mason and Ana.

Femi blocked Rosalia before she could reach him. She knew that if she let her get to him, he'd be out of his happy mood, something rare.

"What do you want, hobbit" she said. She was clearly annoyed.

Femi was frozen in shock, regretting blocking her path. To be honest, she was a little afraid of Rosalia. Rosalia stood there, waiting for an answer.

And Femi continued to be frozen. Femi stuttered a little and noticed that Vincent was leaving, searching the stands, probably looking for her.

"I, uh, just wanted to say you, uh, did a re-really good job" Femi said, nervously. She was intimidated by most Slytherins.

"Well you don't have to tell me, I already knew that. Now, shoo" she said, lunging a little her.

Femi ran across the field and almost knocked into Ana. She sighed relief she had escaped Rosalia. And she only said one sentence, so she didn't sound like that much of a dork.

"Woah, you okay Fem? You look like you've seen a dementor" Anastasia told her, trying keep Femi from falling.

She almost expected Ana to say ghost, but they see ghosts everyday. They aren't as scary as most people make them out be.

"Just had a little small-talk with Miss Witch with a b", Femi said.

"It's okay, Femi. You can say bitch" said Ana, half laughing.

She looked genuinely horrified. "Ana, watch your language"

Femi's parents hardly cursed, so she wasn't used to the profanity. Besides, Femi often used Egyptian curses that nobody understood.

"Yeah Ana, watch your language" said Mason and Vincent in a teasing voice, mocking Femi.

Femi, who were in between both of them, slapped both of them on the chest. Hard.

"Jeez, Femi, go easy on us" said Mason. Vincent, on the other hand, was totally fine.

"Well, of course your fine" Mason said, pretending he was jealous.

"Please, Mason. Your just a wimp. Do you see these skinny arms" Vincent said, picking up one of Femi's arms and holding it up for Mason to examine.

"Yes, yes, very interesting. So...tiny" he said, teasing. He poked her arm.

"I can hit you harder" said Femi. Mason backed away.

"No thank you. I've had enough of your abuse" he said.

Ana, Vincent, and Femi all laughed as they walked towards the castle.

They all thought it would be a normal year.

If only they knew...

* * *

What did you think? I do better writing third person, that's why last chapter was so crappy.

Love it? Hate it? Review anyways!

Lissy


	3. ANA III

**A.N** Hey, thank you for the two reviews I got. I am so glad *cough cough* sarcasm *cough cough*. Not that I didn't like the reviews, it's that people read my stories, and then move. Without. Reviewing. Geez, if you like a story, just type something like, 'great story' and move on then. Doesn't take but ten seconds. And if you don't like a story, don't review. That's my motto. So, I feel like I got a whole bunch of people reading my story and disliking it. Sorry, it's just the way I feel.

**A.N** So, now that my rant about reviews is out of the way, lets talk about some other stuff. Oh yes, the question a chapter. So, I am going to have a question in each chapter, and first person to review the right answer gets a shout out, and if their character is in the story, he gets his/her own little chapter. Sounds good? The chapter will usually be at the bottom of the chapter, so remember this.

On with the story! Today's POV is, drumroll please... (I think you should all know where this going) ANASTASIA!

* * *

Ana was in a pickle. Yes, it is odd for her to be using pickle as the word to describe her dilemma, but it was the perfect word. She couldn't think of anything else to call it.

Ana wasn't the type to get starry eyed over boys. She didn't have time for boys. But this one guy just made her have butterflies in her tummy...

Oh god, she's turning soft. Ana didn't soft. She was more hardened and kind of boyish. She is rebllious and independant... not soft.

Besides, it wasn't like he was any different from any other boys.

Well, he did have a cute smirk. And his eyes were so intense and calculating. And he was a great quidditch player.

Ana almost crashed when she first saw him come on to the field, which confused Daisy, the captain. She was usually so focused and determined.

Daisy almost had to pull her out, if it hadn't have been for the fact that she caught the snitch.

So now Ana layed in bed, wondering about how she, a Gryffindor seeker, could fall for the Slytherin quidditch captain.

* * *

Ana woke up to someone shaking her. It was Femi. Femi? What was she doing in the Gryffindor common room.

"What are you doing here, Fem? You're supposed to be sleeping in your cosy Ravenclaw bed. And it's midnight" Ana said, her voice rasing at the last sentence, but managing a harsh whisper.

"Shh. We don't have much time. Tonight's a full moon. You knkw what that means" she said solemnly.

Ana's face darkened. She did know what that meant.

"Someone go get Vincent-" Ana started to say, before Femi interrupted her.

"Mason already woke him up. We have to go support him. Professor Anglia knows about his condition- she knows everything!- and gave us permission to go with him to the Forbidden forest" said Femi, pulling out some of Ana's clothing.

Ana was relieved that she didn't have to sneak around like they did last year. They had some near death experiences- and not just with Vincent.

"Here, put this on. It's cold outside" said Femi.

"Who cares, when we're just gonna turn into out animagi, anyways" said Ana.

They didn't really have animagi, but they were working on it. They just used a transfiguration spell to turn them into their patronuses and when Vincent became human again, he usually turned them back.

"When we go out there, we'll need clothes. Put them on, it's not like you can walk out there in the nude. You'd get expelled for sure" said Femi.

"Who's getting expelled" asked a groggy voice.

"No one. Go back to sleep, Gabrielle" said Ana. Gabrielle obliged, and fell back on pillow.

Femi let out a breath. That was a close one.

* * *

Ana was greatful Femi made her change. It was freezing.

At first, Femi and Ana were waiting for the signal, which was just Vincent howling. They really have no idea where Mason and Vincent go off to before they get down, but it sure is dangerous to look for them.

Figured that out the hard way.

The spell they were using was to turn them into there patronuses, but still have consciousness of who and have a brain of a human. Though, if you stay like the animal for long, you might start getting urges to mark your territory or eat a rat.

Ana was most difficult. Two years ago, when they were practicing patronuses, hers was an arabian horse.

Arabian horses aren't very common at hogwarts, so she has to stay near the middle so no one sees her.

Femi was alot more easier. Her patronus was a canary, which oIIbviously reflected her love of music. Plus, she could fly, so she's lucky.

So they walked and walked around, waiting for a signal and then they heard a howl coming from east, not too far away.

Femi raised an eyebrow at Ana and took off running. Ana bolted after her, knowing she wanted to race.

Femi may not have been very athletic, but she was really fast.

Ana caught up her, and they stopped. Ana and Femi performed the charm on themselves, and were changed into their patronuses.

Femi took flight and scouted the area for Vincent. Ana [tried] waited patiently, but with her being a hot-blooded Arabian mare, that wasn't going to happen.

Ana trotted in circles, but that did nothing help. It just fuelled the fire. She was glad when Femi got back.

Ana followed Femi to where Mason and Vincent were rough playing. Like dogs. Mason knew it was a game, but Vincent wasn't in his right mind. He didn't know it was a game, so Mason to be extra careful.

Ana saw that Femi wasn't going anywhere; she had started making a little nest for herself, so Ana decided to burn some energy and think about her pickle.

* * *

Ana was now galloping in wide circles in the middle of the forbidden forest. Anyone who was watching her would probably think she as insane. Ana would've agreed.

Ana knew she couldn't tell Vincent about her crush. He had made the whole Slytherin house his enemy after his break-up with Rosalia.

Maybe she could tell Femi, her most trusted girl friend? After all, Femi is her closest friend, next to Vincent.

Ana continued to think, but she failed to remember the time. She was so lost her her thoughts, she almost missed the soft singing of Femi. As a bird, of course.

Ana snapped back to reality and realized it was almost sunrise. Vincent was about to change back.

Femi stayed close to Ana, perched on her back, and began singing. It was a soft, melodic tune. She could've sworn that she was humming an old Taylor Swift song (so she kept up with muggle music. It's Femi's fault).

They waited for about ten minutes before Vincent and Mason, human form again, arrived.

Ana let of a huff of breath.

It was about time.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review what you thought! Today's question is:

What is the year that is sometimes reffered to by fans "the year nobody cut their hair"?

I think I went easy on you guys, but the next one will be harder. So, I probably won't be updating everyday anymore, because I wanted to just get intros in first.

-Lissy


End file.
